The present invention is related to a process of preparation of a compound of substituted 2-amino-5-(5-(heterocyclemethyl)pyridin-2-yloxy)benzoic acid or a salt thereof.
Substituted 2-amino-5-(5-(heterocyclemethyl)pyridin-2-yloxy)benzoic acid has been an important intermediate in the synthesis of many biologically active compounds, including inhibitors of the hepatitis C Virus polymerase (WO 2009/076747 and WO2009/018567). The known process of preparation of the same compound in the art, while suitable for the synthesis of small quantities, is not suitable for large scale manufacture.
There is a continuing need to develop alternative processes of preparation of substituted 2-amino-5-(5-(heterocyclemethyl)pyridin-2-yloxy)benzoic acid with fewer synthetic steps, improved scalability, more efficient isolation and purification of the product, easier handling, better yields, less reaction time, less consumption of starting materials, enhanced safety, reduced contamination to the environment, and reduced costs associated with the process.